Love, Your Secret Admirer
by EmboarPrincess
Summary: It's Rosalina's first Valentines Day in the Smash Mansion, and it does not turn out the way that she expects it to.


**Author's Note- Hello! EmboarPrincess here with a Valentines Day story. It's a little late, but whatever. Plus it's rushed and it was not proofread, so I apologize for any errors.**

**DISCLAIMER: Super Smash Bros is owned by Nintendo! **

Valentines Day.

It was the one holiday that Rosalina never truly understood.

Of course, the woman was not clueless. She knew that it was a holiday involving romance and people getting their significant other items such as flowers and chocolate. She just never understood the appeal of it. That is, until she moved into the Smash Mansion.

Valentines Day was very well loved there (particularly by the girls, but the guys tried to join in the festivities sometimes too). It was Rosalina's first Valentines Day in the mansion, just like the other newcomers. However, only the girls had to go through a torturous tradition made by the she-devil herself.

A sleepover in Peach's room.

Needless to say, when Rosalina arrived, she was overwhelmed by the hot pink explosion that was the princess' room. Her jaw dropped and she nearly dropped her bag.

"You get used to it."

Rosalina jumped when she heard the random voice, but calmed down when she felt Samus brush her shoulder with her own as she walked by. The fierce woman was wearing simple gray sweatpants and a black tank top. After a few moments, the space queen shook her head and entered the room.

When she walked in, she noticed that the girls were all in a large circle in the middle of the room, staring at where she came in. "Rosalina!" Peach exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air and smacking Lucina in the face. "You made it!" Rosalina gave a small smile and nodded. Peach gestured for the blonde to sit down. She moved over to them and dropped her things on the floor.

After Rosalina settled down, Peach clapped her hands together and grinned. "Alrighty! Welcome to my humble adobe, ladies! I'm sure you all know what holiday is tomorrow?" There were several murmurs from the assembled females. "She then flashed a smile in Sheik's direction. "Who's your valentine for tomorrow Sheik?"

The said ninja choked on her own spit and her ruby eyes widened. "E-Excuse me?!" She said, astonished.

Peach gave a small, smug look, despite Zelda's pleas not to. "I think we all know about your feelings for for a certain blue-haired swordsman." Lucina opened her mouth to speak but Peach continued her statement. "That's not named Marth." Her smirk grew when she saw Sheik's eyes widen in surprise and anger.

"I-you-what?!" The Sheikah stuttered. The others looked at the ninja in shock.

"You like Ike? As in Ike Greil?" Nana asked, a tiny smirk on her face.

Sheik rolled her eyes. "No, I mean Ike Potato. Yes Ike Grei!" She shouted, her crimson orbs flashing in anger.

Peach held up a hand and moved her attention to the teenage girl. "I wouldn't be one to talk, Nana. A little birdy told me that you happen to like-"

"I swear, Peach! Don't you dare say it!"

"-Toon Link!"

Nana facepalmed as everyone began to stifle their giggles. "Aw, Nana!" Palutena cooed. "That's adorable!" The pink Ice Climber groaned.

Zelda smiled gently. "If you really like Toon Link, Nana, I could just ask him if he likes you." She suggested.

Nana's head shot up and her eyes were wide as plates. "Really?!" She then slouched over in embarrassment. "Nnnnhhh."

Zelda sighed and turned to the middle of the circle. "Well," She began, placing her delicate hands on the silk purple nightgown that covered her lap. "Link is bringing me on a walk in the park for Valentines." She smiled and her sky blue eyes traveled down to her hands where a beautiful diamond encrusted ring was wrapped around her ring finger.

Peach clasped her hands together and smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. "Oh, Zelda that sounds lovely! Mario said what we're doing tomorrow is a secret, but I'm oh-so excited! Everything he does for me is just so romantic!" She exclaimed, her pink, ruffled, baggy tank top on the upper half of her body shook as she squealed and bounced up and down. Samus rolled her eyes and looked at the princess that has been silent for almost the whole thing.

"So, Lucina, are you doing anything tomorrow?" The huntress asked. The bluenette's cheeks turned bright pink and she looked to the ground.

"Um... W-Well... Robin asked me to be his Valentine earlier today." She said with a small smile. Peach squealed again. "Though, I don't know what we will be doing tomorrow. Just like what you said, Peach, Robin is keeping it a secret." She sighed and looked at Samus. "What about you?"

Samus shook her head. Shrugging, she said "Nah. I've gotten asked by a few people already, but I'm just not interested in anyone."

One by one, the girls said what their plans were for the next day. Jigglypuff was hanging out with Kirby, but as friends, Palutena would be attempting to get Dark Pit and Pit together (but ultimately failing), Wendy would be pranking some Smashers with her brothers and spending time with her father, and Wii Fit Trainer would be "training" with Little Mac. Rosalina had said that she had no plans, and would probably just help the other Smashers with their plans for tomorrow.

After they all said good night to each other and laid down in their sleeping bags, Rosalina played with a strand of her platinum hair and wondered if anyone had planned anything for her on Valentines Day.

The next morning, Rosalina woke up to the sounds of Peach's high heels clicking against the floor next to her head. She slowly lifted her head up and looked at the princess with tired teal eyes. "Peach...? What are you doing up so early?" She questioned and yawned immediately after.

Peach shushed her and gestured to the rest of the girls sleeping around her. "I'm going to get ready for the Valentines Day party. Want to come with me?" She whispered, reaching a hand down to her friend. Rosalina shrugged and grabbed it, grunting as Peach pulled her up. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a neatly folded dress. Unlike her usual teal dress, it was a deep red. She went to Peach's bathroom and quickly changed out of her pale blue onesie into her dress for the special occasion. When she emerged from the bathroom, Peach gasped and grabbed both of Rosalina's hands. "Oh, Rosie! Red looks great on you!" She then elbowed the older woman on the arm. "And I'm sure no man will be able to resist asking you to be their Valentine, right?" Rosalina gasped and smacked the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom on the arm, but Peach simply giggled. Peach looked beautiful as always, and wore the same dress she usually did, except it was a blood red instead of the pale pink it usually was. Giggling, Peach grabbed one of Rosalina's hands and tugged. Rosalina gripped Peach's silk glove with her hand as she stepped over Palutena's head, being careful not to step on her with her heels.

When they finally managed their way out of Peach's crowded room, Peach let go of Rosalina's hand and smiled. "So, what shall we do first, Rosie?" The peppy woman asked. The tall woman shrugged.

"You may choose, Peach. I insist."

So with a smile, Peach grabbed Rosalina's wrist and sprinted down the hall, dragging the poor princess with her.

In the middle of the floor, however, Peach stopped and bent down. She picked up a simple white envelope. After reading the back of it, she handed it to Rosalina. "What's this?" The space princess questioned. Before Peach could answer, the woman had already opened the envelope. She pulled out a piece of paper with some writing on it.

It said: "Dear Rosalina,

You make me happy. You're soothing voice cheers me up on the worst of days. Thank you, my love.

Love, Your Secret Admirer"

Rosalina gently touched her face as her heart fluttered. Someone actually did do something for her on Valentines Day. Peach was resting her head on Rosalina's shoulder and quickly read the note before squealing and grabbing her hands again.

They eventually reached the kitchen, where Peach was, as usual, on cooking duty. She would be making the whole meal for the party today. "Rosie, you don't mind helping me with the food, do you?" Peach asked. Rosalina shook her head, and in return Peach smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Rosie. I really appreciate it." Peach said, slipping off her silky white gloves.

"Oh, it's oka- what is that?" Rosalina questioned, an eyebrow raised at the telephone hanging on the wall next to the refrigerator.

Peach turned around to see what her friend was talking about and raised a golden eyebrow. "Oh, that's a telephone. You just type in someone's number and can talk to them even when you're far away from them."

Rosalina's eyes lit up in surprise. "Really?" She then reached a hand over to the phone and wrapped her delicate fingers around it. Picking it up, she glanced at it, before looking straight at the numbers on the keyboard. Taking a deep breath, she slowly reached her pointer finger to the numbers...

Before quickly pressing random numbers with wide eyes. After she decided to stop her pushing, she held the phone up to her ear and listened to the annoying ringing noise. Then, at last, she heard a voice.

"Hello? Who's this?"

It was a man's voice, one that Rosalina most definitely recognized. It was deep, and oozed charm and masculinity. "This is Princess Rosalina. And you, sir?"

The voice seemed to become instantly happier when he heard her name. "Rosalina? Hey! It's Captain Falcon! When did you learn to use a phone?" The racer sounded excited to be talking to her. But why?

"Oh, Peach just sort of briefly explained it to me and I just happened to type in your number." She said with a giggle, causing Falcon to laugh too.

"Well," Falcon began, his laughs ceasing. "I've gotta go. I have to go get something ready for today. Thanks for the chat, Rosie!" He exclaimed. Rosalina smiled.

"It's no problem. Thank you for talking to me, Mr. Falcon."

Falcon laughed again. "Please, call me Douglas." Then he hung up.

As Rosalina hung up the phone, her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. Captain Falcon sounded a lot happier when she told him who she was, and the one who had written the note said that they felt happier just by hearing her voice. She gasped. Could it be? Her secret admirer is Captain Falcon? She's spoken with the racer a few times before, and from what she had heard, he tended to have flirting problem. So why her?

She felt a hand touch her on the shoulder and jumped, but when she noticed it was Peach she sighed in relief. "Rosie? Are you okay?" She gently asked.

Rosalina glanced at her friend briefly. "N-No... I am so sorry Peach, but I'm afraid I'm not feeling to good, and I-"

"Say no more." Peach stated. "Go back to your room to rest or go take a breath of fresh air. It's alright." Rosalina nodded to her friend as a thank you and left the kitchen, the note still clenched in her left hand.

She decided to go take a small walk in the garden outside the mansion and get some fresh air. But as soon as she opened the door, she found yet another note with her name on it. Rosalina stuffed the first note in a pocket in her dress and picked up the note, gently opening it.

"Dear Rosalina,

You're a magnificent fighter. You're attacks fit you, dear. They somehow make you look even more beautiful, if that possible. I especially think you did great in our last match. Seeing you in person makes me feel happy.

Love, Your Secret Admirer"

Rosalina felt touched by the comments this person was leaving her. Nobody had ever said positive things like this to her in a very long time.

"Rosalina?"

This voice was also male. It was surely an adult, and his voice had a bit of a Jersey accent to it.

She raised her head and quickly stuffed the note in the same pocket as the first one. "H-Hello, Falco! How are you on this lovely day?" She asked the anthropomorphic bird. He shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. What about you? What are you doing out here?" Falco replied, his feathery fingers stuffing into his pockets casually.

"I'm alright. I was cooking with Peach, but I didn't feel good so I decided to get some fresh air." She answered, grasping her hands together behind her back and looking down on the ground. When she looked up, she noticed his blue eyes looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded, a shade of pink coating her cheeks. A grin adorned his beak. "Awesome. Well, I'm going to go inside to train with Fox. Want to come? We could use one more in our little party." He asked. She shook her head, and teal met blue. His grin grew. "Oh, that's too bad. Oh well. Hope you feel better!" He exclaimed as he began to walk away. After 3 steps, however, the falcon stopped in his tracks.

"By the way, you did great in our last match. You're a great fighter."

Then the bird jogged inside.

Rosalina groaned and plopped down onto a nearby stone bench. Now she had two contenders to be her secret admirer! Why was this so complicated?

Suddenly, an envelope flew in front of her face. She caught a glimpse of the name that was on it, and who would've guessed it, it said Rosalina!

Rosalina grabbed at the letter but it flew out of her grasp. Grunting, she chased the note that was being pushed by the wind until it flew inside the open double doors. The space princess sprinted inside and jumped up in the air, catching the letter, then rolling on the floor until she landed on her bottom. Shaking her head, she realized she was sitting right next to a ladder. She looked up, noticing that Marth was standing atop it, putting up a banner with a bunch of red and pink hearts on it. Rosalina tilted her head to the left and pursed her lips.

"I'd move the right side up a little bit. The left side is somewhat higher."

Marth looked down at her and smiled, before looking up again and following her advice. The prince sighed, climbing down the latter and and brushing his hands against his armor. "Thank you, Princess." He stated in his velvety voice. "You have a really nice eye for detail. I like that." With a grin that only Marth could manage to pull off, the prince walked down the hall. Rosalina inhaled as she looked down at the letter in her hands. Standing up and brushing the dust off of her bottom, she quickly tore open the envelope and pulled the letter out. Her eyes almost bulged out of her head when she read it.

"Dear Rosalina,

You have a really nice eye for detail. I like that.

Love, Your Secret Admirer"

Rosalina shrieked and threw the letter to the ground. This was so frustrating! Marth too? Who could it be? When she noticed some people staring at her, she smiled in embarrassment and flew out of the room. So far, Rosalina was not having a good day. She just hoped that there were no more letters for h-

BAM! Rosalina slipped on something and fell on her back, the other letters tumbling out of her pocket. She inhaled and exhaled in an angry manner when she saw that it was yet again ANOTHER note addressed to her. Sighing and running her fingers through her thick platinum blonde hair, she dragged the note over to her and opened it.

"Dear Rosalina,

Thank you for reading my letters. I'm sorry for writing so many letters. I just needed some sort of way to communicate with you. After all, it's impossible for you to understand what I'm feeling. I love you. You're more beautiful than all of the flowers in the world.

Love, Your Secret Admirer"

Rosalina felt her heart drop. Now she felt bad for getting annoyed by the notes! It was sweet of whoever wrote these to actually put time and effort into writing such heartfelt words. All in all, Rosalina truly did appreciate it. Finally, after a very long day, it clicked in her mind.

She knew who her secret admirer was.

Suddenly, she heard the clicking of heels and a flash of red appear above her. "Rosie?" Peach questioned, holding out a hand for her friend. "You okay now?" The princess gently asked. Rosalina nodded as she stood up.

"Yes." She whispered, a smile now on her face. "In fact, I'm more than okay."

When Rosalina got to the party, she saw it was packed. Her teal eyes eagerly darted across the room, looking for who had written those letters. She began floating forward, now hovering above the ground since the heels she had been wearing all day were now beginning to take their toll on her small feet.

She found that her teal eyes had locked with sky blue ones. She smiled when she saw Falco, and he waved at her, but she kept going, for he was not the one she was looking for.

Rosalina next accidentally bumped into someone, causing them to spill a bit of their fruit punch onto the soft carpet. Rosalina covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, goodness! I am so sor- Douglas?"

Captain Falcon smiled. "Rosalina, hey! You enjoying the party?" He asked her, having to shout a bit over the loud music.

"Yes, in fact I am. But if you will excuse me, I need to go find someone." She said sheepishly. He smiled understandingly.

"Yeah, okay! Have fun!"

Rosalina began to float away. Captain Falcon was a good friend, but he was not the one who had written the letters.

"Princess Rosalina!" She heard Marth shout. Turning around, she smiled and waved at him. He waved back. But that was it.

For he was not the one either.

Rosalina flew out of the room before anyone could try to talk with her again. Turning around the corner, she flew up the stairs and kept going until she stood in front of her destination.

Heart beating fast, Rosalina knocked on the door three times with her knuckles. She instantly drew her hand back to her side. The door began to open, and she inhaled in fear. She'd never dealt with anything like this before!

And before she knew it, Red the Pokémon trainer stood before her with a surprised look on his face.

"Rosalina?" He asked. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party?"

Rosalina was going to retort with a"Shouldn't you", but then remembered that he was sick and was ordered to stay in his room until he was better. She took a deep breath. "Red, I..."

"I need to speak to Ivysaur."

Red lifted his left eyebrow in confusion. "Ivysaur? Why?" He asked in a suspicious manner.

Rosalina groaned inwardly. She didn't have time for this! Peach would be looking for her soon and Master Hand wanted everyone at the party. "Please, Red. Just let me talk to him." Then the teenage boy opened his mouth to talk. "In private." Red closed his mouth. Sighing, he walked over to his desk and took one of the three Pokéballs off of it. Staring at Rosalina with reluctance, he opened the Pokéball and in a flash of red, Ivysaur appeared in the room. He glanced up at his master patiently, but then noticed Rosalina was also in the room. His red eyes widened and he squeaked, backing up in surprise. Rosalina locked eyes with Red, and the boy nodded, leaving the room alone to the plant creature and the space princess.

"Hello, Ivysaur." Rosalina said gently. Ivysaur continued hyperventilating. With a sigh, she slowly made her way over to the freaked out Grass Type. She bent down and placed a hand atop his head, petting him gently. That seemed to work, as the Pokémon had begun to calm down. "I came here to talk about the notes."

"I-Ivy... Ivysaur..."

She sadly smiled at him. "Yes, Ivysaur. I know it can't work out. I'm sorry." She then leaned her head down and gave him a small peck on the forehead, making the Pokémon's cheeks flush. "But we can still be friends. Best friends, even. Like you and Red and me and Luma." Ivysaur seemed to look a little happier, but was still upset. She tilted her head to the side a bit, and pat him on the head. "And thank you. Those things you wrote were really nice. I truly appreciate it."

Ivysaur smiled, looking up at the woman he held feelings for. Rosalina smiled back. True, she may not return his feelings due to obvious reasons, such as them being different species, but that didn't matter.

He was her secret admirer. And that was how Ivysaur prefered it.


End file.
